Power Rangers Express Force
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Three years after they've defeated the Armada, the Power Rangers Megaforce are called once again to save the Universe from evil! A shadowy organization known as the Black Shadow Mafia will stop at nothing to get their hands on what they want! Can Jake lead his new team to victory? An adaptation of Resha Sentai ToQGer!
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Express Force**

 **Episode 1: Full Steam Ahead! Part 1**

 _In the good year of 2014, the Super Megaforce Rangers saved the world from the wicked Armada! Led by the brave Troy Burrows, the six young teens became heroes to the world, becoming a new legend in the Power Rangers canon! Following this victory, each Ranger pursued his and her special interest. Troy toured the nation on a motorcycle. Noah enrolled into the prestigious Cal-Tech. Jake and Gia began to date. Emma pursued a Bachelor's in Veterinary Medicine. And Orion departed to find more Andresians. With the Earth safe from danger, Gosei and Tensou left their old Command Center in Harwood County for parts unknown, taking Robo Knight with them. Life was sweet._

 _One year later, everything changed. Jake and Gia broke up permanently. Noah began to hate his college life with a passion. Emma dropped her education for life in a commune, and then left after the commune leader made a pass at her. Troy vanished off the face of the Earth. And Orion returned to Earth having found no one from his planet. Life sucked._

 _And now in the year 2017, the old Megaforce Rangers can honestly say they hate their lives with a passion, and would do anything to improve their lot in life. Even go back into action..._

Jake sighed as he walked down the street. It was 1 AM, the air was cold, the street lights were buzzing, stray dogs were eating out of the garbage, and not a single star was to be found in the sky. The street itself was empty; no cars, no bikes, nobody but Jake and a few hobos with a few strays here or there.

"Dang it, Caroline," Jake thought to himself.

He thought about what had happened earlier that evening. Jake and his current girlfriend, Caroline, had ordered some Chinese takeout. As is usual for her, Caroline would find something to complain about. The other night it was Jake being barefoot. Last week, it was Jake's hair being messy. This week?

"Jake," Caroline said in a huff. "You're chewing too loudly."

"No I'm not," Jake said. "I'm chewing as I normally do."

"It's too loud," Caroline insisted. "Chew more quietly."

"Fine," Jake said, trying his best to chew more quietly. He reaches for his soda, but almost knocks Caroline's over.

"Jake! Be more careful!" Caroline yelled. "You're gonna ruin the furniture!"

"I'm sorry," Jake meekly said.

"Yeah, whatever," Caroline replied. "And chin up! I can't stand a guy who looks so downtrod!"

"OK," Jake replied with a sigh.

"And stop sighing!" Caroline yelled out again. "What are you, a scene kid?"

"Hey you two, keep it down!" Said the neighbor in the next apartment.

"Sorry!" Jake replied. He sighed again.

"The heck did I tell you about sighing?" Asked Caroline. And with that, Jake got up, walked out the door, and left. That was six hours ago.

Jake kept walking, thinking about how his life had gone up to that point. He remembered his high school years, his old friends, and Gia. He thought about Gia, how he pursued her relentlessly, how happy he was when she finally told him yes, and how happy they were for a while until she left him for someone else. That was about a year and a half ago...

Jake then turned his thoughts towards his time in the Megaforce. He thought back to all his achievements, how he and his friends helped save the world.

"Wait a minute," Jake said out loud. "Why was I Megaforce Black, but my Super Mega Mode was Green!?"

At that moment, Jake heard a scream! He rushed towards an alleyway where a monster had cornered a young man in a lab coat. The young man had black hair in a bowl cut, wore thick glasses, cyan slacks, a purple tie, a rbown shirt, and his left shoe was green while his right was orange.(The monster is Bag Shadow from ToQGer) The monster let out a sinister chuckle.

"Now, Doctor J, you'll hand over the remaining schematics for the Eternal Engine!" Said the monster.

"Hey you!" Said Jake, rushing towards the monster. "Leave him alone!"

"Huh?" The monster turned around, only to be greeted by a swift flying kick courtesy of Jake, sending it flying towards the dumpster located at the end of the alleyway.

"Wow, you're way stronger than you look!" Said the young man in the coat, Doctor J. "But we need to get out of here before he calls for backup!"

"Too late!" Said the monster as he finally got out of the dumpster. "Get'em, Boyys!"

From the shadows arrived ten grunts. (The Combatant Kuros, here named Boyys but pronounced "bo-ees") The Boyys surrounded Jake and Doctor J. Armed with Ax-guns, the Boyys charged at the two. Jake took a fighting stance, kicking one Boyy away from him while punching the next, knocking them both out. A third Boyy attempted to sneak up on Jake, but Doctor J spotted it.

"Dude, look out!" said Doctor J. Jake quickly reacted, picking up a trash can lid and using it as a make shift shield against the Boyy's laser blasts. He tossed the lid at the Boyy, knocking it out. A fourth and fifth Boyy lunged at Jake, but he grabbed them both by the head and slammed them together. Five down, five to go.

"You guys are nothing compared to the X-Borgs!" Jake said cockily. "And I've fought hundreds of them!"

"Wait, you one of those Rangers who took out the Armada?" The monster asked, shocked. "I'm not paid enough for this! I'm out!"

And with a bolt of lightning, the monster and the remaining Boyys disappeared.

"Thanks," said Doctor J, panting. "That was wild!"

"What happened to you?" Asked Jake. "Why was he after you?"

"I'll show you!" Doctor J replied. "Oh, and name's J. Thanks for helping me, Jake."

"How'd you know my name?" Asked Jake, shocked.

"Well, it's a long story," Doctor J sheepishly said. "This isn't my first time meeting you, but it's your first time meeting me."

"That's..." Jake said. "Confusing."

"Well, there IS some interdimensional traveling involved," Doctor J said. "Come on, I'll show you my train! It travels through different dimensions and timelines!"

Doctor J dragged Jake towards the streets, where he took out a small, rainbow colored ticket. A turnstyle suddenly appeared before Doctor J, which he slid his ticket on. A train zoomed right past the two, stopping in front of Jake and Doctor J! The train door oppened up, and an amused Doctor J led a stunned Jake inside.

The inside of the train was a sight to behold! Pure white walls, a rainbow rug, and chairs every color of the rainbow.

"I call it the Interdimensional Travel Express!" Doctor J proudly said. "The secret is the Eternal Engine that fuels this train! It's my baby!"

"How does it work?" Asked Jake.

"Well," Doctor J started. "Uh...I forgot."

Jake's jaw dropped to the floor, giving Doctor J a look that said ' you have GOT to be joking.'

"It's really hard to explain," Doctor J said. "And the last time I explained it to someone, he ended up wanting to destroy me and take my train for himself."

"Who?" Asked Jake. "That monster?"

"No, that monster only worked for the guy," Doctor J said. "It's someone named Don Capone."

"Never heard of him," Jake said.

"He runs this group called the Black Shadow Mafia," Doctor J said. "Don Capone wants my technology to extend his criminal empire across all dimensions. I can't let him do that! Some dimensions contain monsters so powerful and so evil that they should be locked away for good!"

"And you're nervous that this guy can accidentally let them loose?" Asked Jake. He thought for a second, and then nodded in determination. "I'll help you stop him."

"I'm not asking you to," said Doctor J. "I mean, I'm sure you still have the Armada to fight!"

"Already beaten," Jake said proudly. "Wait, how did-"

"Oh, I've met you on seventeen different timelines, Jake," said Doctor J. "On half of them you're still fighting the Armada. Four of them it's the Warstar, and on two you're fighting some unrelated menace."

"OK," Jake said, counting on his fingers. "Wait, and the other four?"

"Uh," Doctor J nervously replied. "The less said, the better."

"Uhuh..." Jake said pensively. "Well, I don't have my Ranger powers right now. But-"

"Oh, here, use this," Doctor J said as he handed Jake a morpher. It was a wrist morpher with a lever and a miniature red train. "It's a set of powers of my own design!"

"Wait, is this Red?" Asked Jake, surprised. "No, no, I'm not Red. I'm Green or Black, depending on-"

"I think you've got it in you to be Red, Jake," said Doctor J. "I mean, you helped me without either knowing me or knowing how strong that Made Man was!"

"Made Man?" Asked Jake.

"Think of them like the monsters of the Black Shadow Mafia," Doctor J said.

"Well, if there's more of them out there, I'm gonna need a team," said Jake with a smile. "And I know just the five Rangers to help me!"

Meanwhile...

In the dark planet of Cosanostra lays the HQ of the dreaded Black Shadown Mafia. Located in a secret factory, the Black Shadow Mafia control the seedy underworld of about 80% of all planets. That number, unfortunately, includes Earth. For twenty years, they have remained in the shadows. In a dark room there are three aliens: one that looks like a Southern woman, one that looks like a Steampunk gentleman, and one that looks like a military general.

"So, Doctor J got some help?" Asked the alien woman. (Madame Noir, here named Miss Stake) her voice is sweet and delicate, with a Tennessee accent. "An unforeseen turn of events, most certainly."

"Now, Miss Stake," said the gentleman alien. (Baron Nero, here named Baron von Badd). He has a baritone voice with an English accent. "Temper, temper."

"Oh I do declare, Baron von Badd," said Miss Stake. "Ya'll ain't got no chill."

"How utterly vulgar," said Baron von Badd.

"Enough!" said the third alien. (General Schwarz, here named General Paine.) He speaks with a thick German accent. "Tell Bagmaster to return! We shall fit him with a Doom Train and more Boyys!"

"Did the good ol' Boss give the OK?" Asked Miss Stake.

"Ja!" Replied General Paine. "Herr Capone demands it!"

"Well, jolly good show, then!" Replied Baron von Badd.

Back on Earth...

Jake stood outside Noah's dorm room. A confident smile on his face, he knocks on the door...

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers Express Force**

 **Episode 2: Full Steam Ahead! Part 2**

Jake smiled with confidence as he knocked on Noah's door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked a third time.

"I'm busy!" Noah yelled from inside. "Come back later!"

"Noah, buddy!" Jake yelled back. "It's me, Jake!"

A whole minute passed before Noah opened the door at last. He stared at Jake, shocked to see his old friend. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"How ya been, buddy?" Jake asked as he hugged Noah. "Haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Oh, I've been OK, I guess," Noah replied. "You know, college and everything."

"Got a girl in your life?" Jake asked.

"Nope, it's all studies for me," Noah said, yawning. "Listen, Jake. Not that I mind catching up, but what brought you here?"

"Glad you asked," Jake said as he took out the Morpher he intended for Noah. "I'm bringing the whole band back together. You in?"

Noah looked at the Morpher all flabbergasted. He sighs, shaking his head. "Jake, buddy, come on. I've got a life to deal with now."

"Oh?" Jake asked. "What are you doing?"

"You know," Noah said as he picked up his book. His dorm room is a mess; books are scattered everywhere, blueprints are half finished, the lamp light is still on at 7 AM, and the bed is unmade. "I've got a Bachelor's to finish. I have classes to attend, homework to do. This isn't high school, Jake, this is where the tough get going."

"I can respect that," Jake said, nodding. "I mean, this is way more important than being a Ranger, right?"

"Right," Noah replied, biting his lip.

"I mean, someone else can go save the world, right" Jake asked with a grin.

"Right," Noah said, clearing his throat.

"This right here is where you'd rather be, instead of helping the innocent, being a hero, and saving the world," Jake said with a smile. "I get it, buddy. Don't worry, I'll find someone else for my new team. Good luck with your BA, ok? And let's keep in touch!"

Saying their goodbyes, Jake stepped outside the dorm. He stopped just a few steps outside the dorm, counting down. Sure enough...

"Jake," Noah said, running towards his old friend. "OK, I'll do it."

"Here you go!" Jake said, tossing Noah his Morpher. "It'll be like the old days!"

"I'll need to inform the Dean," Noah said. "Otherwise, I might get expelled. Or worse, the administration will think I dropped out!"

"Uhuh..." Jake didn't dare ask Noah what the difference was. "Well, anyway, now all that's left is finding Emma, Orion, Troy, and Gia! Then the team will be complete!"

"Well, I know where Gia is," Noah said, but stopped once he saw Jake tense up. "And I know where we can find Emma and Orion. Let's go find them first."

"Sure," Jake replied. And off they went.

Jake and Noah took the bus towards Stone Canyon. From there, they took a second bus that took them to 115 Kalish Street, located in the, shall we say, "seedier" part of town. The apartment complex that Jake and Noah found themselves in was, for lack of a better term, well worn. A metal gate with a few bits of rust here or there was all that kept outsiders from entering at their own leisure. Jake and Noah entered the building, passing by a large puddle of muddy water, five full trash cans, and a passed out hobo.

"Apartment 107, this is the place," Noah said. He knocked on the door. Orion opened the door, a shocked but happy look on his face.

"Guys?" Orion said as he pulled Jake and Noah into a hug. "Emma! Guess who's here!"

"She's busy now!" Said a shrill voice from inside the apartment. "Bother her later when she's not doing anything important!"

"That voice sounds familiar to me," Noah said. "Wait, was that Momiji-kun, the cosplayer?"

"Yeah," Orion said, embarassed. "Emma's just taking some photos of her. It's kind of how she pays the bills."

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"Mary Spencer, better known on the Internet as Momiji-kun," Noah explained. "Basically, a fake geek girl who makes a living putting on cheap costumes that show off her body."

"Ah," Jake nodded. "So Orion, how you been?"

"Oh, I been as OK as I can be," Orion said, faking a smile. "Crashing on Earth while I gather intel on any surviving Andresians. Helping Emma with the bills by doing a bit of cashier work over at Hungry Guys Burgers and Fries, ya know?"

"Wow," Jake said. He smiled as he took out a Morpher. "Got a little proposition for you. I'm bringing the team back together and-"

"I'm in!" Orion said, quickly grabbing the Morpher. "And I'm sure Emma's in, too!"

At that moment a blonde girl wearing a VERY tight T-shirt and hot pants walked out of Emma's apartment. She gave Noah a sneer, but gave Jake a flirty wink. "Emma, next time, try taking pictures of my good side, OK? My fans deserve only the very best of me!"

"They'll get what they pay for," Emma replied despondently. She got out of her room and plopped herself into the couch, staring into the ceiling. She had a forlorn look to her.

"Emma?" Orion prodded her. No response. "Emma? Guess who's here!"

Finally responding, Emma turns towards Orion. Her eyes light up, tears form, as she excitedly gets up and greets her old friends.

"How have you guys been?" She asks between sobs. "It's been a year and a half!"

"We've been trying to make a living," Jake replied. "You? You and Troy kind of disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"Oh," Emma replied. She averted her eyes, her arms drooping down. "Well..."

"Don't worry about it," Jake said with a smile. "We didn't come here for that. We came here for this."

Jake took out another Morpher. Emma hesitated a bit, but with a small smile, she took it and put it on.

"Can I be Pink again?" Emma shyly asked.

"Don't see why not?" Noah said. "And guess who's Red?"

"Well," Emma pondered, but upon seeing Jake's red shirt, she smiled widely. "Way to go, Jake. You'll be a great Red."

"What about me? What color can I be?" Asked Orion.

"Noah's got dibs on Blue," Jake replied. "So I'm thinking...Green?"

"Green's cool!" Orion said.

"All that's left are Gia and Troy!" Noah said. "I know where Gia is, we should go to her next."

Jake gulped. Orion and Emma looked at each other nervously. Emma finally spoke up. "If you'd rather have anyone else as Yellow, I guess I'm OK with it. But..."

"Gia's the only one I want as Yellow," Jake said. "I'm willing to put our past aside for the sake of something bigger than us."

The other three Rangers nodded in agreement. After locking her apartment, Emma left with the rest of the Rangers towards Silver Hills.

"Daaaang, this is the place?" Jake said, shocked and amazed at Gia's new home. Lion's Hill, a gated Silver Hills community for the rich and affluent. Gia's new home: a two story McMansion with six pines at the front, painted pure white with several glass pane windows, a mahogany front door, and a shingled roof. The driveway runs around a fountain with a Peeing Boy statue. The Rangers ring the doorbell. A butler opens the door.

"Yes?" Asked the butler.

"May we speak to Gia, please?" Asked Noah.

"Certainly," The butler replied. He called out towards inside the mansion. "Madam? You have solicitors!"

"On my way, Jeeves!" Gia replied. She climbed down the marble stairs with gold encrusted rails; a chandelier illuminated the hall while the living room was adorned in pure white furniture. Gia gasped upon seeing her old friends. "Oh my God, guys!"

"Gia!" Emma excitedly runs towards her old best friend for a hug. The butler smiled as she saw this scene. "Gia, guess what?"

Gia looks at all her friends with a smile, which disappeared upon seeing Jake. Her eyes widened, her jaw almost hit the floot. He gave her a small, curt nod.

"Jake," Gia said, stammering. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too," Jake replied, his voice tense, as if holding back both a great sadness and a muted joy. The other Rangers tensed up, knowing SOMETHING had happened between the two, though none of them knowing exactly what. "But I'm not here to talk about that."

"What are you here for?" Asked Gia. The butler, Jeeves, looked ready to grab Jake and throw him outside.

"This," said Jake, taking out a Morpher. "Bringing the band back together. You in?"

Gia shook her head. "Jake, I'm married now. I'm done being a Ranger."

"That's too bad," Jake said, putting the Morpher away. "Well, take good care of yourself, then."

"Thanks," Gia hesitated for a bit as she watched Jake step outside. "Jake! Wait, please."

"Yeah?" Jake replied. "Mind making it quick? I still gotta find Troy."

"It was, uh," Gia hesitated. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah," Was Jake's reply before heading outside. "Hope you have a happy marriage."

And with that, Jake left, soon followed by the others.

"Jake, come on!" Emma called. "At least fight for her!"

"She's already married," Jake replied.

"Not even remotely what I meant!" Emma said. "She's OUR Yellow Ranger! Please, just try to convince her to-"

"Emma?" Said Gia, who had followed the rest of the Rangers. "Please, enough. Jake, did you come here just to offer me a Morpher?"

"Yup," Jake replied.

"And you'd otherwise not even bother coming to visit me?" Gia asked, holding back tears.

"Pretty much," Jake replied. The other Rangers winced; Emma was getting misty eyed. "I'm not bothered by you not wanting to join, though."

"Would you be against me joining?" Gia asked, tears in her eyes. "I mean, did you come here because everyone else asked you to come?"

Jake hesitated for a second. Then he replied. "I'm fine with anyone being Yellow, but...You're the best Yellow I know."

Gia smiled as tears fell down her face. "Thanks. I'm in if everyone wants me in."

"And your husband?" Jake's voice almost cracked.

"I'll explain it to him," Gia replied. "Will have to leave a few details out, but I'm sure he'll be OK with it."

"He sounds like quite the catch," Jake said softly. He took out a communicator. "Doctor J, we're ready."

The other Ranger's eyes widened and their jaws fell to the floor as they saw a multicolored train suddenly appear out of thin air. Jake led them inside, a smile on his face as Doctor J explained everything.

"So yeah," Doctor J finished. "That's why Jake brought you all here."

"Hold on, what about Troy?" Orion asked. "We're not complete without him!"

The other Rangers fell silent. Emma said "I haven't heard from him since graduation."

The other four Rangers nodded in agreement. None knew where he was...

Suddenly, an alarm blared! The train shook; another train was racing beside it, shooting laser shells at the Ranger's train!

"Rangers! We're under attack!" Said Doctor J. The intercom began to crackle.

"Doctor J! This is Bagmaster!" a voice called from the intercom. "Surrender the plans for the Eternal Engine now, or be ghosted!"

"Oh no," Doctor J nervously said, his knees shaking. But at that moment, Jake put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have a better idea, ugly," Jake said to the intercom. "How bout you pull over and we can finish what we started last night?"

"Ah, that ex Ranger," replied Bagmaster. "I haven't forgotten what you did! Fine, it'll be fun ghosting you too!"

Both trains stopped at an empty construction site in Silver Hills. Jake gave his team a confident smile as they exited, Morphers at the ready. They stood out, confronting Bagmaster and thirty Boyys.

"Oh? Brought your friends?" Bagmaster asked, amused.

"I put the team back together," said Jake as he took out his mini-train. The other four Rangers followed suit. "It's Morphing Time!"

The five Rangers placed their mini-trains in their Morphers. "Full Speed Ahead!"

The trains shoot out of their Morphers, surrounding each Ranger with a powerful light! Each Ranger runs across a field of light, catching up to their respective trains as the light that bathes them becomes their full suit. The tracks then wrap around their helmets, finishing their transformation.

"Red Ranger, now arriving!" Said Jake.

"Blue Ranger, now arriving!" Said Noah.

"Yellow Ranger, now arriving!" Said Gia.

"Green Ranger, now arriving!" Said Orion.

"Pink Ranger, now arriving!" Said Emma.

"Arriving at the speed of justice!" Cried out the five in unison, striking a pose. "Power Rangers: Express Force!"

"All aboard for a whooping!" Jake exclaimed as he lead the team to battle. The five Rangers rush towards the Boyys. Jake pushes two Boyys out of his way, grabs two more, and tosses them towards the ground.

"Let's try out these weapons!" Jake said, taking out his sword, the Rail Saber. He slashes five Boyys away from him, causing them to draw out sparks.

"Alright!" Noah said, taking out his Signal Blaster. The Blaster creates a light shield which stuns the seven Boyys that were rushing towards him. He then drops to the ground and rolls, blasting away at the Boyys. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"Nice work, Noah!" Said Gia as she lept to the air, brandishing her Stoplight Hammer. "But you Boyys better stop!"

Gia drops to the ground and slams her hammer, creating an explosion that destroys eleven Boyys in an instant. "Hammer time!"

"These new powers are incredible!" Orion said as he slashed away at the Boyys with his Hyper Axe. He slashes three, picks one of the Boyys up with his axe, then tosses it to the air. He slashes three more, catches the Boyy, then tosses him back up. He slashes two more, catches the falling Boyy, then tosses it to a dumpster, where it explodes. "Piece of cake!"

"Woah!" Emma exclaimed as she was pushed around by the Boyys. She took out her Station Claw, but fell down. As the Boyys approached her, the Station Claw grew in size, absorbing the Boyys and shrinking them to the size of ants. "Honey, I shrunk the Boyys!"

The Boyys had been defeated! The Rangers then ran towards Bagmaster, intent on finishing him off!

"You think you've got what it takes to beat me?" Bagmaster boasted.

"We'll finish this quick," Jake proclaimed. "Rangers, let's bring them together!"

The five Rangers combined their weapons into the Express Force Rail Shooter! The Rail Saber served as the gun barrel, the Hyper Axe served as the tip, the Signal Blaster as the trigger, the Signal Hammer as a scope, and the Station Claw as the bullet chamber. A mini Bullet Train served as ammo.

"Preparing the Bullet Train!" Jake said as he placed the Bullet Train on top of the rail. "Fire!"

The Rangers fired the Rail Shooter, sending the Bullet Train towards Bagmaster, who was destroyed in a fiery explosion!

"Express Force!" Jake exclaimed. "Victory at the speed of Justice!"

Meanwhile, in the Black Shadow Mafia HQ...

Baron von Badd looked in horror at the screen. His cohorts, Miss Stake and General Paine, were equally at a loss for words.

"So, those are the new Power Rangers?" Said a voice from the darkness. The three aliens turned, horrified to come face to face with their boss.

A tall man in a black suit, wearing a black trillby, stepped out of the shadows. He was six foot four, tanned skin, jet black hair, brown eyes, and a serious face. He is Don Capone, boss of the entire Black Shadow Mafia.

"They ghosted one of my Made Men," said Don Capone. "You gonna stand there and let it end like that?"

"Nein!" Yelled General Paine. "Fire the Gigantowave!"

A wave of black energy emanated from Cosanostra, reaching Earth. Upon receiving these waves, Bagmaster grew giant!

"Doctor J, we need some Zords!" Jake said to Doctor J via his communicator.

"Your mini-trains aren't just for Morphing, they're also your Zords!" Doctor J replied. "Summon them with your Train Passes!"

"And those are?" Jake asked.

"Your belt buckles!" Doctor J replied. At that moment, a turn style appeared. Jake and the others pressed their Train Passes at the scanner, summoning their Zords. They got into their Zords.

"Alright, let's bring them together!" Said Jake. The Red Express Zord formed the head and a third of the torso, folding itself. The Blue and Green Express Zords ran beside the Red Express, forming the legs and the remaining two thirds of the torso. The Yellow and Pink Express Zords formed the arms.

"Express Megazord, now arriving!" Yelled the five Rangers in unison.

"Eat this!" Yelled Bagmaster, shooting lasers at the Megazord from his staff. The Express Megazord, on the other hand, simply walked towards Bagmaster, unphased.

"Express Punch!" Yelled out Gia as the Megazord extended its Yellow arm, punching Bagmaster.

"Express Kick!" Yelled out Orion, as the Green leg extended itself, kicking Bagmaster.

"Ow!" Yelled Bagmaster as sparks flew from his body.

"Time to end this!" Said Jake, preparing the Mega Rail Saber. "Cross Slash!"

And with a slash of its sword, the Megazord finished off Bagmaster!

Back in Cosanostra...

"So, those are the Power Rangers," sneered Don Capone. "Come on, we're going to Earth."

Back on Earth...

The Rangers celebrated their victory with glee. Doctor J leaves the train, running up to them with a smile on his face.

"Great work, Rangers!" He said.

"Feels good to be back!" Jake said. The other four Rangers agreed wholeheartedly. "So, where's the Command Center?"

"The what?" Doctor J asked, shocking the other Rangers.

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Rangers Express Force**

 **Episode 3: Enter Don Capone**

"OK team, as you all know, we need a new Command Center," said Jake to his team. "So, here's what we're gonna do. Each of us is gonna find some place where we can convene in secret, and then whichever place best fits our needs becomes our Command Center!"

"We can't use the old Command Center from our Megaforce days," said Gia. "Gosei caved it all in when he left."

"So what's the criteria?" Asked Orion.

"It needs to be big enough for us to develop our new weapons in, train, and comfortably hang out," replied Jake. "Now let's go find a Command Center!"

"Alright!" The other four Rangers said in unison. Thus all five Rangers, plus Doctor J, went on their separate ways to find a new Command Center.

The next day...

The first potential Command Center was found by Gia. It was a cave located near Turtle Cove.

"Well, this isn't half bad, Gia," said Jake. "I think we can make a Command Center out of this place!"

"Excelent," said Gia with a grin as the other three Rangers let out a disappointed moan.

"I like it!" Exclaimed Doctor J with excitement.

"Who's in there!?" A voice from the cave's entrance angrily asked. Two old Orgs entered the cave: Jindrax and Toxica. Jindrax angrily shook his fist. "Well this is terrific! We leave our little cave for one week and suddenly we find squatters!"

"I told you a vacation at this time of year was a bad idea!" Said Toxica. "You six! Leave this cavern at once!"

"Sorry, we didn't know people lived here!" Said Gia, leading the other five out of the cave. "That was a bust."

"Yeah, but we still have three more places to see," said Jake. "Let's check out the spot Orion found for us!"

Orion led the team towards the spot he found: Tommy Oliver's house in Reefside. Jake, completely embarrassed, explained the situation to an aggravated Tommy.

"I don't mind visitors," said Tommy in exasperation. "But I'm trying to lead a quiet life with my darling wife and son. Not to mention I have a second kid on the way."

"Oh Tommy, we can open our doors for a team in need!" Kat said as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"We're really sorry to intrude," said Jake, embarrassed. "We'll be on our way."

"Oh, don't leave!" Said Kat. "You're more than welcome to stay!"

"I like it here!" said Doctor J with a smile.

"We're thankful, ma'am, but we don't want to intrude," said Jake as he lead his team out of Tommy's house. "We'll be on our way now. May you have a healthy baby!"

Tommy and Kat waved goodbye to the Rangers. The next stop was Emma's suggestion: a tree house in Briarwood.

"No," Jake said with all seriousness. "This will not work."

"I like it!" Doctor J said excitedly.

"This. Will. Not. Work!" Jake emphasized.

"But it's such a pretty treehouse!" Emma whined. Noah and Gia merely gave a groan of disapproval.

"I don't even know where to begin with everything that's wrong with it," Jake said.

"It's too small, you can start there," Gia said.

"It's literally falling apart," Noah added. At that moment a piece of the treehouse's roof collapsed. Then the floor beneath Orion's feet broke, sending Orion plummeting twelve feet towards the ground below. "Point proven. Hey Orion, you alright?"

"I'm OK!" Exclaimed Orion.

"So it's a fixer upper!" Emma whined again.

"All in favor?" Jake exasperatedly asked. Only Emma and Doctor J raised their hands. "All opposed?"

Noah, Gia, Orion, and Jake raised their hands.

"Maybe we were too quick to reject my suggestion?" Orion yelled from blow the treehouse.

"We're not gonna set up a Command Center in someone else's house!" Jake yelled back. "It's rude!"

"OK, I get it!" Orion said defensively. "Jeeze, bite my head off why don't ya?"

"Alright, let's all just go to my place," said Noah. "And I guarantee it's at least better than this treehouse."

And so the Rangers left for the place Noah suggested: an abandoned bus at the Harwood County Car Disposal.

"Well," Jake said. "It's not as nice as Gia's cave, but it's..."

"Usable?" Asked Noah.

"Empty?" Asked Gia.

"Stinky?" Asked Emma.

"...I think we need something a little bigger," said Jake. "I mean, this is the best one we've found so far on account of it being, you know, empty and all."

"I like it!" Exclaimed Doctor J.

"I know it's a little small, but I do have a plan," said Noah. "We first remove the chairs here, then we weld the bus together with that truck trailer over there, and boom. A Command Center."

"Gotta admit, that does sound like a good idea," said Jake.

"I don't like it," said Emma. "We're in the middle of a junk yard."

"Plus it smells here," said Orion. "And I mean badly."

"Yeah, even I have to admit," said Jake. "I'm not wild about coming here and setting up a Command Center in an old junkyard."

"Well then, which spot did YOU find?" Asked Noah. Jake hesitated for a bit.

"Nothing," Jake admitted. "I couldn't find anything we could use."

"Well, there you go," Noah said. "It's either THIS or nothing."

Suddenly the earth began to rumble. As the five Rangers and Doctor J exited the bus, they saw a wormhole opening in the sky. From out of the wormhole came a black train. The train had a skull faced engine, five cars, and ran across a track made of black light that formed in front of it. The train flew across the sky, eventually lowering its altitude, crashing through the bus.

"Oh come on!" Noah exclaimed.

The train slowed down, reaching a stop. The doors opened, revealing Don Capone, General Paine, Baron von Badd, and Miss Stake. Upon seeing Don Capone, Doctor J began to quiver in fear, nearly peeing his pants.

"Doctor J, pleasure to see you again," said Don Capone with a sinister smile. "I've been looking for you. You have something I want."

"Who are you?" Said Jake as he placed Doctor J behind him.

"Oh, apologies," Said Don Capone, tipping his black Trillby. "My name is Don Capone, businessman. These are my associates: Baron von Badd of the Space English von Badd's, Miss Stake of the Space Tennessee Stake's, and the honorable General Paine."

"Space England? Space Tennessee?" Gia said with a chortle. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, those are real places," said Orion. "There's also Space France, Space Germany, and so forth."

"It doesn't matter," Jake said. "Hey, Don Capone! You'll not lay a hand on Doctor J! You get me?"

"I don't intend to," said Don Capone. "Honestly, all I want is the blueprints for the Eternal Engine. Just give me that, and I promise you I'll be on my way."

"I can't," Doctor J finally said. "You'll use it to commit more crimes."

"Watch what you accuse me of, boy," Don Capone sneered. "An accusation like that can prove to be pretty damaging. I'm a legitimate businessman, making good money, paying fair wages to my employees."

"That's a load!" Orion spoke up. "I've heard of your little organization, Don Capone! You and yours are nothing but low lives!"

Don Capone glared at Orion, but kept his composure. "Doctor J, I offered you a fair cut of the profits to be made from your Engine. But since you're not interested in a partnership, I'm perfectly willing to buy you out."

"No deal, buddy," Jake said, glaring at Don Capone. "Now buzz off!"

"Now now, no need to be hostile," Don Capone said with a grin. "I'm a reasonable man. I'm perfectly willing to make a deal with the team of Rangers who saved the Universe from that dreadful Armada. Oh, and allow me to thank you for that, by the way. They were very bad for my business ventures."

"Whatever, we didn't do it for you," said Noah. "This is the last time we ask you nicely: go away."

"I'm afraid I can't leave empty handed," Don Capone replied. "Especially not after what you did to my employee, Bagmaster."

"So, you know what we did to that freak?" Asked Gia. "That's just a TASTE of what we do to monsters that threaten peace!"

"I'll admit, Bagmaster was a little rough," Don Capone said. "But he was just one of very, very many. Now, Rangers, I'm sure we can make a deal that will benefit all of us. What's your price? Money is no issue for me!"

"You leave us alone, we'll leave YOU alone!" Jake replied. "Take it or leave it!"

Don Capone scowled at Jake, then shook his head. "I am so saddened to see that Earth's defenders are beyond reasoning with. Well, I guess this little deal has gone south."

Don Capone turned his back to the Rangers, heading back to the train. He raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. "Green Light."

General Paine, Miss Stake, and Baron von Badd let out some chuckles. All four gangsters returned to the train, taking off and leaving Earth.

"Baron, contact our associates and tell them there's a five million dollar reward for anyone who defeats the new Power Rangers on Earth," said Don Capone. "That's one million per Ranger."

"Jolly good show, old chap!" Said Baron von Badd. "And I know just the old schoolboy for the job!"

Back on Earth...

The Rangers convened on Harwood County Metro Station, which was empty due to it not being rush hour just yet.

"What did he mean by 'green light'?" Asked Noah.

"I don't know," replied Jake. "But I have a bad feeling about it.

"Yeah, just looking at him I could tell he was bad news," said Emma.

"I don't know, team," said Gia. "I think he's the weakest enemy the Power Rangers have ever had."

"Don't be so sure," said Orion. "I've heard of him, and none of it was good. The Black Shadow Mafia's involved in some really shady stuff."

"Like what?" Asked Noah.

"Kidnapping, trafficking," Orion replied. "Some real shady stuff, guys. REAL shady stuff."

"Alors, Rangers!" Said a voice. The five Rangers stood up, searching for the source of that monstrous voice. "I am, as you say, your destructor!"

"Show yourself, monster!" Gia exclaimed.

"Tut tut!" Said the voice, located at the station's roof. (It's Saber Shadow, here named Le Superieur) "I am Le Superieur, chasseur de primmes non pareil! And you, mon amie, are mon tickets to le fame and fortune!"

"Hmph! Vouz etes un idiot!" Said Gia. "Et votre accent francais est faux!"

"Pardon?" Said Le Superieur.

"Does anyone have Google Translate?" Asked Noah. The other three Rangers and Doctor J merely shrugged.

"Alors! I summon le Boyys!" Exclaimed Le Superieur. A shadow wave envelops the station, summoning 45 Boyys! "To battle!"

"Nine Boyys each!" Jake said. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Full Steam Ahead!" Cried out all five Rangers.

"Red Ranger, now arriving!"

"Blue Ranger, now arriving!"

"Yellow Ranger, now arriving!"

"Green Ranger, now arriving!"

"Pink Ranger, now arriving!"

"Racing towards battle at the speed of justice!" The five Rangers said in unison. "Power Rangers! Express Force!"

"Alright team!" Said Jake as he pointed towards the Boyys. "Full speed ahead!"

The Rangers rushed towards the Boyys! Jake tossed two Boyys out of his way, then gave a third Boyy a one-two punch and uppercut combo. Orion took out his blaster, shooting away at the Boyys.

"Hey Orion?" Gia came up to Orion after kicking down a Boyy. "You seem to know a bit about these guys!"

"Andresia wasn't a very rich planet, so we had a lot of people who'd leave the planet for others," said Orion. "Some of them would end up joining the Black Shadow Mafia as grunts or errand boys."

"That's awful," Gia said.

"I know," Orion replied. "It's that knowledge, that some Andresians formed part of the Black Shadow Mafia, that keeps me hopeful that I'll find others like me."

"I understand," said Gia, turning her Rail Blaster into a Rail Knife. "Don't ever lose hope, OK? We're here for you!"

"I know," said Orion as he turned his Rail Blaster into a Rail Knife. "But it's pretty hard to stay hopeful when you go two years without ever hearing from anyone."

Orion slashes away at three Boys. Emma summersaults towards him, blasting another Boyy behind Noah. "I'm sure you'll find many surviving Andresians! Don't ever give up!"

"That's right!" Said Noah as he finished defeating some Boyys. "If what you say is true, many Andresians might be off world doing grunt work for the Mafia!"

"Thanks guys," said Orion, getting back to the fray. "It's not easy thinking I'm the last Andresian. No, I know I'm not!"

Meanwhile, Jake had gone off to face Le Superieur by himself.

"Alright, ya French jerk!" Said Jake. "Act like a stereotype and surrender!"

"I think le not!" Replied Le Superieur. "En garde!"

Jake swung his Rail Blade at Le Superieur, who parried with his left sword. With a swing of his right sword, Le Superieur let out a cackle as Jake's suit threw sparks, sending him to the ground. Le Superieur moved to strike him with both swords, but Jake rolled away, jumping to his feet. He lept to the air, striking Le Superieur from head to torso. A second strike across the chest, and Le Superieur had to stumble backwards.

"Ah, oui oui, you are good," said Le Superieur as he got up. "But how about a challenge?"

A Black Shadow Mafia train suddenly appeared, streaing across the sky! As it approached Harwood County Station, Le Superieur jumped off, landing on the roof of the train.

"Come back here!" Jake took out his Train Pass, summoning the Red Express Zord. He hopped right on top of his Zord, chasing after Le Superieur. Suddenly, the Green Express Zord appeared, streaking across the sky right next to Jake's Zord. The Green Zord attaches itself to the front of the Red Zord, forming one train.

"Jake! I'll drive!" Said Orion through the Communicator. "You focus on dealing with French Fry over there!"

"You got it!" Jake said. As the two trains flew next to each other, Jake and Le Superieur crossed blades! Le Superieur struck first, slashing Jake across his chest, but Jake returned the blow with a strike across the monster's right arm. Jake then spun his blade, slashing the monster across the chest, sending it back a few inches! "Woah! Orion, watch out for that building!"

The two trains flew over a twenty story building, causing Jake to hang on for his life. As the two trains took to the sky, Jake got back on his feet, ready to duel Le Superieur. Another fierce battle began! Jake and the monster rushed towards each other, swords at the ready!

Slash! Boom! Jake and Le Superieur trade blows continously! Bam! Le Superieur kicks Jake in the chest, sending him flying.

"Any last words, mon Amie?" Asked Le Superieur.

"Why yes, I do," said Jake, getting up. "Take this, you cheese eating surrender monkey!"

Jake struck Le Superieur from across the chest, sending him sparking off towards the ledge of the train. He then kicked the monster off the train, sending it plummeting hundreds of feet in the air. Once it hit ground, an explosion!

"Express Force, that's a victory!" Said Jake, striking a pose.

In Cosanostra...

"Oh, bugger!" Said Baron von Badd. "Le Superieur has been vanquished!"

"Darlin' let's make hin grow giant!" Said Miss Stake. She was taken aback by the absolute silence that filled the rest of the Capos, as well as the Boss. "Uh, Sugar?"

"Well, I never liked the guy anyway," said Don Capone with a shrug. "So, let's just let the Rangers keep this one victory for today."

Back on Earth...

"...and that's why the French nation is actually one of the world's strongest military powers," Gia finished her explanation. "The idea of them being 'cheese-eating surrender monkeys,' as Jake so elloquently put it, is actually very much wrong."

"OK," Jake and the rest of the Power Rangers said disinterestedly. Jake then spoke up. "So, we're still without a Command Center..."

"Rangers!" A voice called out. It was Mr Burley, their old Science teacher. "My ears burned! You say you need a new Command Center? I know just the place!"

Mr Burley took the Rangers towards the place he had in mind: an old, abandoned train yard. The five Rangers gasped in shock and awe at the place. It had several empty garages, many abandoned trains to be modified into zords, and even a plot for a little garden.

"I hate it," said Doctor J with a slouch. "But I guess it's..."

"A fixer upper?" Emma suggested.

"Roomy?" Asked Gia.

"Awesome?" Orion added.

"Our new Command Center!" Jake said with a proud smile. The rest of the Rangers all let out an enthusiastic "Yeah!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Power Rangers Express Force**

 **Episode 4: A Friend Indeed**

"It's a real fixer upper," said Jake. "But with a little elbow grease, we can turn this place into a real Command Center!"

"I want to plant a little garden!" Said Emma, pointing to the empty plot of land. "Right over there!"

"And a lot of these trains are in great condition!" Said Orion. "I think I can even live in one of them!"

"What about our apartment?" Asked Emma, making big puppy eyes at Orion.

"I don't want to intrude any more than I have," replied Orion, giving Emma a warm smile. "You've given more than I could ever deserve."

"Oh, that's not true at all," said Emma. "It was my pleasure to help you out!"

Jake smiled at this scene, but then he noticed Gia talking on the phone. He frowned, because he had a sinking feeling who it was she was talking to.

"You OK, bud?" asked Noah.

"Yeah," Jake replied, faking a smile. "I was just reminiscing."

"I see," said Noah. "You OK working with Gia again?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Asked Jake.

"It isn't easy working with the ex," replied Noah. "And I might not know much about what caused you two to split, but I know it must have hurt a lot."

"We both moved on," said Jake. "She got married, I got a new girlfriend."

"Is she nice?" Asked Noah. "Your new girl, I mean."

"When she's happy," Jake replied with a chuckle.

"And when she's not?"

Jake let out another chuckle. "She's as mean as a snake."

Gia hung up her phone, hesitating for a bit. She then turned to the rest of the Rangers. "Guys? I gotta go home now."

"No problem," said Jake. "See ya tomorrow, Gia."

"Yeah, see ya," Gia replied, looking down.

"Gia, need a lift?" Asked Noah.

"I'm taking the bus, don't worry," replied Gia. "See you guys tomorrow."

Noah watched Gia leave the trainyard with a serious look on his face. He then turned to Jake and said "She seemed upset."

"Probably," Jake said. "But it's her life."

"You're not worried?" Noah asked.

"About what?" Jake replied.

"You didn't seem bothered about her leaving so soon," Noah added. At this moment Emma and Orion began to listen in on the conversation. "You were really cold to her just now."

"I know," Said Jake. "But it's her life. My life is mine, hers is hers."

"Hey guys! I just got an idea for a new Zord!" Doctor J excitedly said as he carried some blueprints, but stopped when he saw how serious the other Rangers looked. "Uh, did I miss something?"

Meanwhile...

The Sun was nearly setting as Gia finally arrived at her house. When she noticed her husband's car, she gulped. She reached for the door, her hand trembling, bracing herself...

The door was opened by Jeeves, who was expecting her. "Madam, welcome home."

"Thank you, Jeeves," Gia said with a half smile. "Sorry I'm late, I was doing Ranger duties."

"I am aware, as I explained it to Sir," Jeeve's smile fell. "I'm afraid he demands that you speak to him. He is in the kitchen."

"I know," Gia said. She headed towards the kitchen, where her husband, Harry Miles, sat eating his dinner of medium rare steak. Harry was a white man in his thirties, brown hair, piercing blue eyes, a strong chin, and the body of an athlete. Gia sat across him on the table.

"So," Harry said, not even bothering to look up from his plate. "Got a new hobby?"

"It's more like a job," Gia replied. "I'm a Power Ranger."

"Does it pay?" Harry asked, still not looking away from his meal.

"No," Gia replied.

"Then you can't really call it a job now, can you?" Asked Harry.

"I guess not," Gia replied, looking away. "But it's for the world. I help keep the world safe."

"So do literally hundreds of others that came before you," said Harry. "You're nothing special."

"You're right," Gia said with a sigh. "But it's still something I want to do."

At that moment, Harry got up. He paced around the kitchen, looking hurt. "I work hard, Gia. I work really hard to provide you with the best of the best."

Gia did nothing but look at the ground. Harry continued, "I buy you the best jewelry, the best dresses, I even bought you a new car! But I find out from Jeeves that not only did you leave with a group of strangers, one of whom was eyeing you up, you rode the BUS! While your shiny new car, that I bought with all my love for you, was left in the garage to gather dust!"

"I'm sorry," Gia said, tears in her eyes. "I was in a hurry to-"

"No Gia, no," said Harry. "I'm sorry. I guess I should expect you to put me in second place, what with your new 'job' and all."

"That's not true, Harry!" Gia said quickly. "I...I love you."

Harry turned to Gia and smiled. "I just wish you'd prove it every once in a while, instead of letting me think you're just being ungrateful."

Meanwhile...

Noah fumbled to get the key to his dorm room. As he unlocked the door, his mind kept wandering back to Gia. He thought about how she seemed so excited to be a Ranger again, how energized and alive she seemed while donning the spandex, and how that look contrasted whenever her husband came into the picture.

"What's with her?" Noah asked himself, sitting down in front of his desk. He turned on his computer, opened his web browser, and searched for BlueBoard, a message board exclusively for Blue Rangers.

His eyes glanced around the board, looking for new topics. Among them were:

'Pics of my vacation!' by Justin Stewart.

'Announcing my divorce,' by Madison Rocca.

'Super Sale at the Surf Shack!' by Tori Hanson.

Noah clicked on Madison's topic, where she discussed the circumstances that led to her divorce from her husband, a guy named John Edwin.

"John and I started off great," wrote Madison. "Although he and I are still friends who care deeply for one another, we need to end our marriage. Our lives are simply going in different directions."

There were two posts written beneath Madison's.

"I hope you find someone you can share your life with," written by Tori Hanson. "You've got my email if you ever need to talk!"

"I'm sad for you both," written by Dax Lo. "You deserve happiness."

Noah wrote a new message. "I agree with Dax, and I'd like to add that everyone deserves happiness."

As he turned off his computer, Noah started thinking about Jake, how hesitant he was to be in Gia's presence again, and how cold he acted towards her as she left.

In Cosanostra...

Don Capone spread a few deeds across his desk, a smile on his face. His Capos surrounded him, watching him unfold his latest plan.

"Guys, we're pulling a little job," said Don Capone. "I recently acquired the deeds to a few acres of forest land on Earth, and I had them insured for a LOT of money."

"Well golly gee," said Miss Stake. "I know just the man for the job! A good ol' boy from outta town named Coalbelly! He'll set yer pretty little woods on fire!"

"And that will line up my empty pockets with a whole lotta dough," Don Capone said with a devious smile. "That's why I keep you around, Miss. You know what I want and how I want it."

"Oh Boss, you'll make little ol' me blush!" Said Miss Stake, shaking her head.

"Mein Boss!" Said General Paine. "And if the Rangers try to stop you?"

"Is this Coalbelly guy a fighter?" Asked Don Capone.

"I do declare that he can tussle and tumble!" Replied Miss Stake.

"Best be safe than sorry," said Baron von Badd. "I do believe we should give him some Boyys!"

"Right," said Don Capone, grabbing the phone from his desk. "But I want a little insurance."

He dialed a number on his phone. "Hello, Broodwing?"

"Why Boss, hello!" said Broodwing on the other end of the line. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Got a job for you," said Don Capone. "Those Black Star Trains you sold me, can you convert some to become Zords?"

"It'll be costly, Boss," said Broodwing. "But it can be done!"

"Money's no issue for me," said Don Capone. "But I expect top quality."

"You can expect nothing less!" Said Broodwing. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, that Grumm guy you're selling Crybots to on the side," said Don Capone. "He skimping any payments?"

"None at all, Boss," replied Broodwing.

"If he ever does, give me a call," said Don Capone. "I'll have my guys ghost him in a jiffy."

With that, Don Capone hung up the phone. He turned to his Capos, a devious smile on his face. "Oh, and guys? Don't let Coalbelly know about the five million until AFTER he ghosts the Rangers. I want him to focus on the job at hand."

"How much will the job pay?" Asked Baron von Badd.

"The insurance is for 400 thousand total," said Don Capone. "So that's 150 grand for me, 50 grand for each of you, and another 50 grand for Coalbelly once he finishes the job."

"Jolly good," said Baron von Badd.

The next day...

Noah barely slept a wink the night before. He took out his phone and dialed Gia's number. The phone rang twice before someone finally picked it up.

"Who's this?" Asked a male voice.

"Uh, is Gia there?" Asked Noah.

"Gia who?" Asked the male voice.

"Gia Moran?" Noah replied. "Former Megaforce Yellow?"

"Her name's Gia Miles now," the man said, fuming. "This is her HUSBAND!"

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, I'm a friend of your wife's," Noah nervously said. "Can I talk to her?"

"No," and so Harry hung up Gia's phone.

Noah just looked at his phone, shocked at what he had heard. "What a jerk."

He turns on the news. There's a report of a forest fire just outside Briarwood. Noah shakes his head in disbelief. "What could have caused that?"

At that moment, his communicator goes off! He picks it up.

"Noah!" Said Doctor J. "The Black Shadow Mafia's on the move! One of their Made Men is burning down forests! They're in the woods just outside Reefside!"

"I'm on my way!" Said Noah, quickly leaving his room. He morphed and summoned his Express Zord, allowing him to quickly reach Reefside. He noticed that Gia was following him on her Zord.

"Hey!" Gia called out. "Going my way?"

"Yeah!" Noah replied. Let's hurry!

The two Rangers convened on Reefside Reservoir, where Jake, Orion, and Emma were confronting the evil Coalbelly (Stove Shadow). Coalbelly let out a hearty laugh.

"Nao wut in tarnation are ya'll Rangers doin up in hea?" Said Coalbelly. "I gots a job to do!"

"We're here to cool you off, hot head!" Said Noah, getting off his Zord with Gia following suit.

"I saw what you did on the news!" Said Gia. "You're going down, you freak!"

"How dare you burn down the forest!" Emma angrily said. "Trees make the air we need to breathe!"

"Well ain't ya'll a buncher tree huggers!" Coalbelly said.

The Ranger's communicators suddenly shimed. Noah picked his up. It was Doctor J. "Oh Rangers! I forgot to tell you, you guys can switch up your powers while morphed! It's almost kind of like Legendary Ranger Mode, only with each other instead of other Rangers!"

"Really?" Asked Noah. "That's amazing!"

"Also I just finished making a new Zord!" Said Doctor J. "Anyway give that hot belly a good fight!"

"Thanks!" Said Noah. He turned to Gia and said "Well, let's give it a try!"

"Agreed!"

And so the two took out the mini-trains from their Morphers! "Express Ranger Shift! Blue to Yellow! Yellow to Blue!"

Noah transformed into Yellow Express, and Gia to Blue! Carrying the Hammer, Noah charged at Coalbelly, ready to strike! Noah struck Coalbelly with the Stoplight Hammer while Gia blasted him with the Signal Shooter!

"That's so cool!" Jake said. "Alright, we're doing it too!"

"Express Ranger shift! Red to Green! Green to Pink! Pink to Red!"

And this Jake became Express Pink, Orion became Express Red, and Emma became Express Pink! Although Emma did struggle with the Hyper Axe, Jake and Orion rushed towards Coalbelly with their weapons!

Jake started off by slashing Coalbelly with his Express Claw! Noah followed up by smashing him with the Stoplight Hammer, followed by a slash from Orion's Rail Saber! Emma tried to strike with the Hyper Axe, but it prooved too heavy for her, so Noah picked up the slack by smashing Coalbelly again with the Hammer!

"Hey fire starter!" Said Gia as she prepared her Signal Shooter. "Cool off!"

Gia shot her laser, but Coalbelly ducked. However, Noah used the Stoplight Hammer to hit the blast right back to the monster, striking it down!

"Time to finish this!" Said Noah. All Rangers reverted back to their original colors. "Let's bring out the Rail Shooter!"

And thus the Ranger weapons combined to form the Rail Shooter! Noah stepped up, preparing the Bullet Train! "Hey ugly! You know who can prevent forest fires?"

"Ur, what wassit Smokey the Bear said?" Asked Coalbelly. "Oh yer! Only you can prevent...uh oh..."

"Bullet Train, fire!" The Rangers said in unison. The Bullet Train flew right towards Coalbelly, piercing him, sending him flying backwards, rolling on the ground as electricity shot out of his body.

"Dey took mer jerb!" Coalbelly cried out as he fell to the ground, exploding.

In Cosanostra...

"Predictable," said Don Capone with a smile. "But watch this!"

At that instant, Coalbelly grew to giant size!

"A new little tool I came up with," Don Capone said. "I gave him a Growth Pill earlier. If he's ever slain, the energy in the pill will turn him giant!"

"Genius!" Exclaimed General Paine.

"Yes, but we're not done," said Don Capone. "The Rangers have summoned their Megazord. I have been waiting for this! Send out the Shadow Zords!"

In the Reefside Forest arrived two Black Shadow Trains, which quickly became Shadow Zords! (Kuliner Robo).

"No way!" Said Noah. "The Black Shadow Mafia has Zords too!?"

The Shadow Zords stepped forward, shooting lazer pellets at the Megazord from their wrist cannons! One of the Shadow Zords stepped forward, punching the Megazord while the other one kicked. Sparks flew out of the Megazord, the Rangers pinned! One of the Shadow Zords kicked the Mega Rail Saber away from the Megazord! The two Shadow Zords grab the Megazord's arms, with Coalbelly himself stepping forward!

"Guess what yer gettin' fer Christmas?" Said Coalbelly, opening up his stove belly. "It's COAL!"

Coalbelly fired flaming coal at the Rangers from his belly, damaging the Megazord further. The two Shadow Zords themselves took turns punching the Megazord!

"We're in trouble!" Said Gia.

"Makin' lotsa money," said Coalbelly, preparing to fire more coal. "Is one of my life COALS!"

"I don't know what's worse," said Gia. "The attack, or the pun!"

"I don't know, I thought the pun was kind of funny," said Doctor J, appearing in the cockpit. "Hey guys!"

"Doc, this isn't the best time!" said Jake. "We're kind of in a pickle here!"

"Oh, I guess I'll give you your new Zord next time," said Doctor J, taking out a new mini-train from his pocket.

"On second thought, Doc," said Jake, taking the mini-train. "Your timing's impeccable!"

Jake summoned the new Zord, the Express Signal Zord! The new Zord rushed to battle, knocking away the Shadow Zords from the Megazord! Quickly grabbing the Mega Rail Saber, the Megazord extended its Pink arm, uniting it with the Signal Zord to create the Signal Shield!

"Well don' jes take it lyin' down!" Said Coalbelly to the Shadow Zords. "Pick yerselves off yer bootstraps!"

The two Shadow Zords picked themselves up and rushed towards the Megazord. One attempted to punch the Megazord, only to be blocked by the Signal Shield. Two strikes from the Mega Rail Saber was all it took to destroy the evil Zord!

"Now ya'll went and did it!" Said Coalbelly, firing up more coals. "Yer getting' COAL for Christmas!"

"You already said that joke!" Said Emma, directing the Shield to block the fiery coals. "And it wasn't funny the first time!"

A Shadow Zord attempted to sneak up on the Megazord, only to get caught in the crossfire. The coals ended up destroying it.

"Oh no!" Said Coalbelly. "The boss'll kill me!"

"Express Signal Beam Spam!" Yelled the Express Force as five beams of light fired away from the Shield, blasting Coalbelly away!

"I ain't done!" Said Coalbelly. "I'll get you!"

"It's time for the Cross Slash!" Jake said. "Let's go finish this!"

With one final slash, Coalbelly was finally defeated!

"No!" Yelled out Coalbelly before exploding. "I jes wanted a quick buck!"

"There's no such thing as easy money," said Jake. "Express Rangers! Victory at the speed of Justice!"

In Cosanostra...

Don Capone sneered at his defeat, while the Capos nervously backed away. After a while, he smiled.

"They're resourceful," said Don Capone, breaking into a slasher smile. "But I am more so!"

Back on Earth...

As the Rangers headed towards their Command Center to celebrate, Gia's phone rang. She picked it up, and frowned.

"Guys, I have to go," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't you wanna celebrate with us?" said Noah. "I was thinking of ordering a pizza!"

"Thanks," Gia smiled at Noah. "But my, uh..."

"Husband," Jake said.

"Yeah, my husband," Gia said. "He wants a dinner date with me. So...bye..."

As Gia left, Noah angrily shook. He turned to Jake, shaking his shoulder. "Don't let her leave!"

"I told you," Jake said. "We both moved on."

"You don't know her husband," said Noah. "I called her this morning, and he picked up her phone! Wouldn't let me talk to her!"

Jake paused, taking in everything Noah was saying. He nodded. "Gia's a big girl, Noah. She knows what she's doing. If she's decided this is the man she'd rather spend her life with..."

"Jake," Noah pleaded. "You know better than that. Come on, you're seeing the red flags!"

"Her life," Jake said, raising his hands. "Not mine..."

Noah kicked the ground in frustration. What else could he do?


End file.
